Batman: Clipped Wings
by i.spawn
Summary: Bruce Wayne finds out that Alfred was somewhat responsible for the death of Bruce's parents. He ends up making a mistake that he can never fix. It causes Robin to leave him behind, leaving Batman to deal with what he has done alone. Batman, learning from this mistake, he begins a new crusade on crime, one that will change Gotham forever...
1. Chapter 1 Always On An Average Day

Batman: Clipped Wings

A Fanfiction Story written by Ian Butler

Chapter 1: "Always On An Average Day"

Just another night in Gotham, Batman patrolled the dark alleyways and gloomy streets for criminals who refuse the cards that they were dealt in life and rebel against authority. Batman stood on a skyscraper, having been the Batman for several years now, he's realized that the city he wanted to fix seemed mostly the same from when he began. For every four people in this city, one of them is a thug, a criminal, a psychopath or worse. For that moment, Batman felt like he was just making a broken system, even worse… He stood at the top of that building a blankly looked at the streets while he thought.

And all of the sudden, Alfred's voice came through his earpiece. "Theres an armed robbery at the Princeton bank down in the 3rd street, you'd better hurry." Said Alfred. Batman dove off the building and glided down the street. After a short while, Batman observed the city from above. It looked peaceful when there was a crime in action or a crazed druggie pointing a gun at an innocent man. The city looked powerful, massive, like a beacon of hope in a city of terror.

Batman arrived at the bank to find two armored vehicles out front with its passengers inside the building. Batman grappled to the top of the building and went in through the ventilation ducts. As he crawled through the ducts he could hear some robber screaming at the bank teller, "Put the damn money in the bag! I'll shoot you lady, get the money in the bag or you die today!" That's something Batman has noticed about criminals in his time, whenever they talk about killing they say it brieffest form they can to avoid the fact that they are committing a horrible act. Batman crawled to a point above the robber and dropped from the vent. He landed on top of the robber, effectively knocking him out. The other five thugs armed with machine guns were immediately struck with fear at the thought of Batman at the scene. Shortly after Batman arrive, the lights went out and the entire bank went dark. Now Batman was in his element, he went around the room and took down each one individually with skill and precision. The only sounds to be heard were the sounds of panicked gunfire and choking and the only sights to be seen were the flashes caused by the gunfire. The bank tellers and workers huddled in fear as their Dark Knight did the job that the police could not.

After a few minutes of near silence in the darkness, the lights came back on and Batman stood at the behind the counter of the bank teller, dropping a sack of money on the counter and leaving the all five of the thugs cuffed and tied together. Batman left from the front door of the Princeton bank and began investigating the two armored vehicles. The vehicles didn't have much inside it, other than ammunition, guns and tools which was fairly typical for this city's criminals. What he did notice was a business card that said the name, "Carmine Falcone" on the back of it. He most of been getting sloppy, he's been in this business too long it seems. Batman then scanned the treads of the armored cars and noticed that they left a trail. Batman followed the trail from the tops of rooftops all throughout the street, eventually leading to a skyscraper known as the Monarch building. Standing out in front of it, Batman placed his finger to the side of his cowl and said, "Alfred, can you get me a list of the current occupants of the Monarch Building?" Alfred then replied, "Certainly sir, just a moment… Alright, I'm sending you the list now." After Alfred said this, A list of one hundred and seven different people appeared on in front of Batman, he searched the list for the name Falcone. Eventually he found it but also the name Oswald Cobblepot. "This was going to be interesting, it was clear now why Falcone had left all those clues, he wanted me here…" Thought Batman to himself. Batman then did a thermal scan of the building and found that a short man and a relatively tall man were sitting together in their own room on the 34th floor. Batman did was any time, he climbed the building until finally reaching that room where the two sat. He placed a small explosive on the window and climbed in through the window to the right of Falcone's room. Two armed gunman stood just outside the door to Falcone's room. Batman decided to detonate the miniature explosive, causing the window to explode and the guards to rush inside the room. Batman followed behind the guards and clunked their skulls together. The Penguin sat in the chair adjacent to Falcone, upon noticing him, Batman said, "The Penguin, Falcone what are you two doing here?"

The Penguin quickly answers, "Well Mr. Batfreak, We were having a lovely conversation, sharing a drink and enjoying the evening. So if you leave us to our merry ways, that'd be much appreciated."

Falcone then looks up at Batman and said, "Look, Bats, I was just taking out a deposit from the bank, no big deal right. I mean, I had to replace the money the Wayne's stole from me somehow."

"What are you talking about?" Said Batman.

Falcone leaned forward in his chair and said, "A while back me and the Waynes had a little deal, I'd sell him some product and he'd hand over the money. Except Mr. Wayne skipped on the money, ironic isn't it. The millionaire didn't bring any cash. So this robbery was gonna repay that, and guess who owes me money now!"

"That can't be true, The Waynes would never do business with the likes of criminal scum like you." Replied Batman.

"Oh it's true alright, Even people as high and mighty as the Waynes are just a dirty as the scum of Gotham." Said the Penguin.

Batman, sick of the conversation, said, "You two are coming with me. But before he could cuff them. The door behind Batman exploded and in the doorway stood ten armed guards. Batman was pushed back by the explosion, so much so that he shatter the table in the back of the room. While Batman tries to get back to his feet. One of the armed gunman came up behind him and laid the end of his gun to his head. Batman grabbed the gun and hit the gunman with the stock of the gun, knocking him out cold. Batman then dropped a smoke pellet, and began taking down the gunman one at a time through the smoke. He took them down with very little problem, his experience in combat was beyond any normal gunman had, it was wheat to sickle. After a few moments, the smoke cleared and there laid ten unconscious gunmen on the floor. Batman then tied up the Penguin and Falcone up and hung them out the window. Within a few hours, the police arrived on the scene and took them all into custody.


	2. Chapter 2 One Mistake Is All It Takes

Chapter 2: "One Mistake Is All It Takes"

Batman then returned to the Batcave, by signaling the Batwing to pick him up. After a short ride in the Batwing, Batman arrived in the Batcave with Alfred holding a plate filled with many delicacies on it. As Batman stepped out of the Batwing, Alfred said, "Good evening sir, How was…" Before Alfred could finish his sentence, Batman slammed his fist into the railing to his right, he then said with an angry bombastic voice, "What happened between Falcone and my father Alfred!?"

"Wha… What?" Replied Alfred.

"Oh come on Alfred, you must know, you knew Thomas better than anyone! So tell me!"

Said Batman.

"You wouldn't understand Bruce, The Waynes did not always have the reputation that they had…" Said Alfred

"Goddamnit it Alfred, Tell me!" Said Batman in the loudest voice he could muster.

"Alright Master Bruce, the night before you and parents went to that play. Your father had bought and illegal substances from Carmine Falcone but he didn't want your mother to know so he stole the substances from Falcone and ran before giving him the money so that Martha wouldn't notice that they had lost money. The next day, Falcone came to the mansion looking for your father. I told him he wasn't here and that they should leave but he persisted. He put a gun to my head and beat me half to death, and finally… I told him where he was…"

Batman's eyes flared open wide, his heart pounding, he began to breathe quickly and heavily. He then said, "You told him where… You killed them…" Batman grabbed Alfred by the throat and began squeezing his throat as tight as he could, all the while screaming, "You killed them! You killed my parents! You coward! You damn coward!" Alfred dropped his plate onto the floor, spilling the delicacies all over the floor. Batman was instantly filled with an unending, uncontrollable rage. He couldn't control himself anymore. As this happened, Robin came down from the mansion and saw Bruce choking Alfred in the Batcave. He ran up to stop him, "Bruce! Stop this now! Stop!" Batman looked over at Robin and looked back at Alfred's red face, he suddenly felt no remorse, no love for this man, he no longer knew him in his mind, he was just the man that killed his parents.

Robin ran up to Batman and tried to pull him off of Alfred. Batman threw Robin aside and continued to crush Alfred's throat, until finally… A load cracking sound was heard throughout the room. Batman had unintentionally broken Alfred's neck, but all Robin saw was a hero who had become a monster. Robin began to sob violently. Through his tears, he tried to make out the words, "Why did you do this?" Batman, suddenly feeling terrified, nervous and alone said, "I… I didn't mean to…" Before he could finish, Robin drove out of the Batcave on his bike, the Red Bird, and drove out into the night with tears streaming down his face.

Batman looked at Alfred's dead body and began to tremble, "What have I done?! How could I do this?! Oh god…" Batman into the part of the cave he only goes into when he's deeply troubled, the darkest part of the cave… As Batman walked into the darkness, he could feeling nothing but regret and fear fill his lungs. He was afraid to breathe, even afraid to move. He couldn't undo what he did, this would plague his life forever… He reached the end of the darkness and sat down. He stared into the darkness and thought about what he'd done for hours. After what seemed like forever, Batman stood up and thought, "This is what needs to happen, I needed to break my one rule to fix this city for good. I can finally shape a Gotham that my parents could be proud of." He walked out of the darkness and went back to streets of Gotham…

Robin drove to a place called the Watchtower, a clocktower in Gotham where the Oracle resides. Robin climbed into the Watchtower and said to the Oracle, "Barbara, something terrible has happened!"

"What, What happen!?"

"Alfred was killed!"

"Oh my god! Who killed him?"

"Bruce…"

Barbara was dumbstruck by the news, first she was in utter disbelief of the news but as Robin explained what he saw and what had happened, she knew that he was telling the truth. She began to cry as well, she then said, "Why did Bruce kill him?"

"I… don't know. He looked so angry at him for something… I'd never seen him like that before."

"I can't believe this… He would never… We should tell Gordon."

The two sat in near silence as Oracle made a phone call to Gordon to report a murder in the Wayne Manor…

Meanwhile, Batman nearly attack the city of Gotham, tracking down criminals and killing them on sight. He'd chase down a car full of thugs who had just killed a man with limitless fury and anger. He burst through the windshield and beat the hell out of the occupants of the car, pushing some out of the car into light posts or other incoming cars. He then steered the car into a tree just before jumping out. The car exploded with fiery chaos, the criminals had been killed, murdered by a murderer known as the Batman… He didn't stop there, all throughout that he killed as many criminals as he could find all throughout the night, it was a horrifying sight to see your hero become the villain, worse than the villain. By daybreak, fifty criminals had been found dead at their own crime scenes, the GCPD would not stand for this in their city. Gordon wouldn't allow the hero of their city to do something so disturbing and get away with it.

He flashed the Bat signal that night and waited for the vigilante to return. After a few silent moments, Batman appeared on the ledge of the building facing Gordon. "What is it Gordon?" Said Batman.

"You know damn well what this about. You murder fifty people yesterday!" Replies Gordon.

"Fifty criminals Gordon, this is what needs to be done to stop crime for good, it took me a while but I understand now." Said Batman.

"This isn't you, you've changed! You used to stand for justice and the system but now you've left us all behind. How could you do this?!" Replies Gordon.

"If we lock them up, that will only build up their angry for authority and break out again. The system is broken Gordon, it's time we take a stand a change it for good!" Said Batman.

"I don't know you anymore! This isn't the Batman I know, you have to stop this!" Said Gordon.

"I can't Jim! This is what must happen. Trust me." Replied Batman.

"No, I...I can't." Said Gordon.

As Gordon said this, a squad of twenty SWAT came up to the balcony and aimed their weapons at Batman. They were heavily armed and ready to take Batman into custody. "I'm sorry…" Said Gordon as the policemen moved closer to Batman to cuff him. As they did this Batman looked at Gordon and said, "So am I." Batman drops a smoke pellet and dives off the rooftop, leaving no trace to be followed.

Batman realized now that he was alone, no one to help him in his new crusade against crime. If he was going to rid Gotham of crime for good, he would have to do it soon and do it alone. People, friends will try to stop him but he can't allow them to stop him. This is what they would have wanted, this is what Gotham needs, this cannot be stopped…

Meanwhile, The Oracle receives news of Batman's resistance of arrest from Gordon. So what she does from there is tell Robin to find the rest of the Bat family to help convince Batman to stop. Robin nods in approval and makes his way to Bloodhaven to get Nightwing's help. Robin arrives to aid Nightwing in a fight against Killer Croc who had just escaped Arkham to get the head of the man who put him in there. Robin finds the two of them in a brawl at a shipping yard at the docks. Robin drives Redbird into Killer Croc knocking him into the ground, giving Nightwing a chance to make the finishing blow. As Nightwing lunged towards Killer Croc, Croc threw him aside and stood back up. Robin came back at Croc with flurry of blows, none of which seems to do any real damage. Killer Croc grabbed Robin by the skull and pressed him against a shipping container, causing the metal to dent and bend. Killer Croc enjoyed the sound of the metal bending and the sound of his skull being crushed, one of his favorite sounds actually is the skull cracking part. Nightwing threw two concussion grenades at Killer Croc and kicked him in the back of the leg in the same move. Croc fell to his knees, Robin was released. Robin then got back on Redbird and drove it off a makeshift ramp into Croc's face, knocking him out.

As Nightwing cuffed Killer Croc and made an anonymous call to the Bloodhaven Police Department, Robin was trying to find the best way to break the news. After Nightwing finished his call, he asked Robin, "So what are you doing in Bloodhaven Jason?"

"This isn't easy to tell you Dick but Bruce has changed..." Said Robin.

"What do you mean?"

"Bruce killed Alfred, were not sure why..."

Nightwing hangs his head and tears begin to flood out from behind his mask. After a short moment of subbing, Robin says, "After it happened he gave up on his rule. He's killed at least fifty criminals now. I need your help to stop him."

"This can't be true, Bruce could never do this!"

"I saw it first hand Dick. He is convinced that this new crusade of his will end crime."

"That's insane! I just can't believe this..." Replied Nightwing.

After Nightwing took a few moments for the news to sink in, he agreed to help and Robin and Nightwing made their way back to Gotham. Nightwing decided to give Batwoman a call to see if she would be willing to help as well. She answered quickly with a friendly, "Hello?". Nightwing then replied, "Meet us at the Clocktower in twenty. It's important." Batwoman quickly answers, "I'll be there in ten."

After ten minutes, Batwoman, Nightwing, Robin and the Oracle all discussed how to stop Batman and convince him that what he's doing is wrong. Collectively, they concluded that they should prepare for confrontation even if they don't enjoy that idea. Also finding a way track him throughout the city would make it easier to set an ambush for him. However, getting a tracker on the Batman without him noticing will be nearly impossible. So what they would decide to do is scout out Gotham to find Batman, then once he's spotted the other members of the Bat family will converge on him and attempt to get a tracker on him. Best case scenario, they take down the Batman and convince him, worst they are all defeated or possibly killed by Batman, hit or miss i guess...


	3. Chapter 3: A Deadly Intervention

Chapter 3: "A Deadly Intervention"

As dusk sets in on the second day of Batman new crusade, he emerged on Gotham with his Batmobile and Batwing in automated mode to make sure no criminal scum escaped his grasp this night. He scanned the streets of Gotham until he heard gunshots in the a warehouse down the street from ACE Chemicals. Batman commanded the Batwing to hover above the building while the Batmobile would remain in combat mode near the exit of the building. Batman glided into the building through the window, knocking into one of the armed thugs. The room had around thirty armed criminals in it, with four hostages in the back of the room. Batman dropped a smoke bomb after alerting the room to his presence, then his grappled up to a cross beam on the ceiling. He began firing small sized explosives on each of the gunman's weapons in order to disarm them. In only a few seconds, all of the gunmen's weapons were destroyed. Some of the remaining thugs took out knifes that they carried with them while some clenched their fists. Batman then dived off the beam into one of the thugs, smacking the back of his skull into the metal floor. Batman then took down the rest of the guards nearly simultaneously with one another, leaving no second for hesitation or remorse. They thugs stood no chance for a combatant like the Batman, especially one with so much rage in his heart. Batman refused to all the thugs to fight back, "they deserved a punishment worse then death" was Batman;s thinking at the time. Two of the thugs moved away from the fight and pulled out handguns and began to fire at Batman. The bullets bounced off of Batman's armor which seemed to only piss off the Dark Knight more. Batman grabbed one of the thugs closest to him and used him as a meat shield to get him closer to the gunmen, Batman then threw the body aside and took the handgun from one of the gunman and shot the two of them, effectively killing them. The other thugs looked at Batman in unrelented fear, this Batman was not afraid to kill, making him a more terrifying threat then even the Joker! They raised their arms and said, "Don't kill me Bats, Please i'm sorry."

Batman turned his head to the four hostages, then he looked back at the criminal and said, "Criminals don't deserve mercy..." He then shot the criminal through the skull causing the whole room to go dead silent. The other criminals then fled to the exit of the building, upon reaching it they were also shot down by a 40mm cannon and a mini-gun. Nothing but bullet holes, and dead bodies could be found down there. Batman then freed the hostages who frankly were terrified to even be in the room with this man. Just before he left, The Batwing's scanners picked up three targets heading to his location. Before he could react, Batwoman, Nightwing and Robin came in from the ceiling and surrounded him. Nightwing then said to Batman, "Bruce, what have you done?" He then gestured to the dead, bloody bodies throughout the room. Robin then said, "I'm sorry Bruce but we can't let you keep doing this, it's wrong."

Batman then replied, "Sometimes you must appear to be the villain to do the right thing."

"This is the right thing!? Come on Bruce, killing is never justified." Said Nightwing.

"This is what needs to happen Dick. It took time for me to realize that the system was broken." Replied Batman.

"You need to have faith in the system Bruce. We can't become the Judge, Jury and Executioners for the world! That's insane!" Says Batwoman.

"Dressing as a Bat and fighting crime is insane in itself Kate." Replies Batman.

"Did you mean it when you killed Alfred Bruce?" Says Nightwing.

"That's enough! What happened to Alfred was a mistake!" Said Batman.

"Was it? I'm starting to think I can't trust anything about you anymore." Says Nightwing.

"Your no Batman. You've lost control and its time to end this." Says Batwoman.

"Did you come to chat or fight?" Said Batman through gritted teeth.

Batman then threw four smoke pellets into the center of the room and cut power to the room. He wanted to make certain that this fight was in the dark, on his terms. Batman lunged at Robin so as to take out the weakest link of the group first. He hit Robin in the throat causing him to clutch his throat. Robin desperately tried to fight back but couldn't seem to land a hit on Batman through the smoke. Suddenly, Nightwing came up from behind Batman and electrocuted with his boe staff. Batman shrieked out in pain and grabbed the staff and punched Nightwing in the face to loosen his grip. Then Batwoman leaped down from the cross beam and drop kicked Batman in the back, causing him to let go of the staff. The smoke began to clear, Batman stumbled into the corner of the room while the other three combatants stood ready to attack. Batman raised his fists and said, "That all you got?" At that moment, Batwoman, Nightwing and Robin attacked Batman in unison. Batman took a defensive stance and blocked the majority of the blows, unable to strike back. Batman simply wouldn't take this, his anger was overtaking him. He swept the feet of all three of them and lept over them to gain more ground. He then threw three batarangs at them, all of which they dodged. From there the fight continued, Batman unable to do any significant damage to the group while the group was able to do immense damage on Batman. Bruised and bloody, Batman was on his last legs. He stood in front of a window with the three of them chasing him. Batman dove through the window and landed in the pilot seat of the Batwing, Batwoman and Nightwing leaped on top of the plane as it began to take off. Nightwing began pounding on the glass of the Batwing, desperately trying to break the glass. Robin, in great pain, stayed behind and freed the hostages. Batwoman decided to attach an explosive to the exhaust ports of the Batwing. Noticing this, Nightwing leaps off the plane with Batwoman following close behind. Batman noticing the bomb as well, pulled the eject switch causing him to burst out of the plane at fifty miles an hour into the air. Batman began to slowly glide back to the rooftop of a nearby building while the Batwing exploded in a fiery wreckage. As Batman landed, Nightwing and Batwoman followed him to the roof he landed upon. Once Batman had got to his feet, Nightwing and Batwoman stopped and said, "Bruce, it's over. Come with us, we can help you!" Batman looked at Dick's face and thought, "Why doesn't he understand?" Batman then began running from rooftop to rooftop, trying to escape their grasp. Nightwing and Batwoman followed him close behind, they could let Bruce live a life like this anymore, a murder, a psychopath, a criminal. Nightwing tackled Batman off the roof of the building into the streets below landing on a dumpster. Batman crawled out of the dumpster and began running down the street. Batwoman lept off the roof and drop kicked Batman, leaving him flat on the ground. Nightwing grabbed Batman's hands and attempted to put a pair of cuffs on him. Batman pressed a button on his belt causing a high pitched sonic frequency to be heard. Nightwing and Batwoman pressed their hands to their ears, leaving them exposed to attack. Batman then grabbed Nightwing's leg and threw it aside, effectively making him fall back down. He then threw a flash grenade at Batwoman, leaving her senses completely censored. Batman then made a break for the street, calling the Batmobile as he went. Nightwing quickly got back to his feet and chased after Batman. Nightwing slung a rope around Batman legs and pulled it tight. Batman tripped, he then turned on his side and pulled the rope towards himself, causing Nightwing to be pulled off his feet once again. Batman regained his balance just as the Batmobile arrived. Nightwing as his last desperate move, threw a tracking device on the Batmobile and slumped to the ground as the Batmobile drove away with Batman inside. Batman had escaped, leaving the Bat family injured and in pain. However, this was a victory for justice, a crime was not stopped and the criminal got away but he will be caught and he will pay for his crime...


	4. Chapter 4 Fear Incarnate

Chapter 4: "Fear Incarnate"

Batman escapes the grasp of Nightwing and drives back to the Batcave as fast as he can. Its time for him to expose the solution to crime itself, its time to show the criminals of Gotham what there is to fear in this city. Its name is Batman and he's coming for you. Batman arrives at the Batcave, he climbs out of the Batmobile and approaches the Batcomputer. As he approaches the computer, a robotic voice asks, "Voice recognition required." Batman then answer, "Bruce Wayne." After he says this, the robotic voice answers, "Welcome Master Wayne, displaying project diagrams." Batman takes a seat and begins to analyze the diagrams, each one seemingly displaying modified versions of the Batwing. After pressing a few buttons on the keyboard in front of him, the diagram showed a three dimensional form of the same diagram except it made the outside armor of the Batwing see through, exposing the inside mechanics of the Batwing. The inside of the Batwing had no space for a pilot of any kind, it seemed to be an auto piloted Batwing design. Batman then closed the program and got up from his seat. He then moved down a flight of stairs to a lower level of the Batcave where about fifteen auto-piloted Batwings could be found. It cost a fortune to create, but if he can stop crime tonight then it will be worth the cost.

Meanwhile, Nightwing regroups with Batwoman and Robin in the Clocktower to plan their next move. "We almost had them, I think we just need to set a trap of some kind." Says Robin, still in intense pain.

"What we should do is combine forces with the GCPD and plan a way to stop Batman, Barbara have you heard from Gordon yet?" said Nightwing.

"No, he's been pretty busy down at the office." Replied Oracle.

Nightwing looked at the location of the tracker he placed on the Batmobile and he noticed that Bruce was back in the Batcave. "He must be planning something, Bruce would never give up this easy." Said Nightwing showing the other members of the party before shutting down the device. "What could he be planning?" Said Robin.

"I don't know, something dangerous i'm sure. Barbara, I need you to get Gordon on the line. Tell him to post as many officers as he can on the rooftops of as many buildings as he can. We need to protect as much surface area as we can when he attacks." Says Nightwing.

"I can't believe he's doing this, attacking the people of Gotham like this. He taught me that there was good in everyone, that no one deserves to die." Says Robin.

"There's still good in him as well Jason, he just needs to reminded of who he is and what he represents to the people of Gotham."

Once they had finished talking, Nightwing, Batwoman and Robin left the Clocktower and spread themselves across Gotham. Shortly after, Gordon and his men began, moving from building to building climbing it. They took defenceable position on atleast fifty rooftops throughout the city. The sky was about to go black for a storm was approaching, hope your not afraid of thunder.

After a few moments had gone by, down in the south side of Gotham was a colony of bats, armed with heavy machine guns and missles. They moved in unison towards the North end of Gotham. Nightwing could see the Bats approaching his location, like a menacing force watching all, ready to inflict punishment at any moment. The sight of it all struck fear in the good and evil in Gotham, every man, woman and child felt afraid of the Batman for that very moment. As they got closer and closer, Nightwing, Batwoman and Robin prepared themselves for more then just a battle, they prepared for war...


	5. Chapter 5 Armageddon

Chapter 5: "Armageddon"

As the automated Batwings hovered above the city, many of the citizens of Gotham trembled in fear of what was coming. The presence of the Bat colony, having attracted the attention of many officers, it left Arkham under little protection. The inmates of the Asylum took this chance to escape the prison and let loose their chaos on the city of Gotham. The Penguin escaped with hundreds of his goons at his back, along with the Riddler, Carmine Falcone, Killer Croc and of course, The Joker. As the villains moved into Gotham, waving their guns and screaming out the words, "Revolution!". The city had much to fear this night…

As the Batwings moved through Gotham, the thugs and the police began firing at the Batwings in the hopes that they will take one down. As the Batwings took fire, they returned it too. The Batwings would fire down into the streets, killing hundreds of criminals by the second. However, any cop that fired at the Batwing was shot with a riot suppressor instead to take them down non-lethally. Batman can still see the difference between the good and the evil yet the police can't tell if Batman is different from the criminals or not. Both sides are attacking Gotham just for different reasons. Batman for everlasting peace and justice, The Arkham Inmates for chaos and control. Both sides are making a huge mistake.

The war was devastating and gruesome. The streets were slowly being covered with the dead, both criminal and policemen alike. Batman had killed at least a few hundred criminals at this point, knowing that what he had done was wrong but he kept reminding himself that this would end all of Gotham's problems for good! That he'd would have no reason to be the Batman anymore for crime would become non-existent in Gotham after tonight.

Nightwing and Robin charged into the fray, taking down as many of the automated Batwings as they could while Batwoman looked for the one Batman resided in, in the hopes that it will stop the attack. She lept from Batwing to Batwing, effortlessly dodging bullets from all directions. Eventually finding a surprised Batman inside the cockpit of one of the most heavily outfitted Batwings. Batwoman decides to do what she did before and attach an explosive to the exhaust vent of the ship. Before she could do this, the ship let out an electric pulse that caused Batwoman to scream in pain and fall down to the street below. Batman felt guilty for hurting her but he couldn't have allowed her to stop him from doing what had to be done. As Batman began to fire into the horde of criminals running down the street when he noticed that a line of criminals armed with RPG's was beginning to form. Before the Batwings could stop them, The goons fired into Batman's Batwing. A massive fiery explosion caused from the explosive forced the Batwing to crash into the street below. Batman crawled out of the wreckage with several shards of smoldering metal jutting out of his body. His blood began to drip on to the street as he crawled away from the destroyed Batwing. The Penguin seeing Batman's weakness began beating him with his cane while his goons joined in. They savored this moment, they finally had a chance to give Batman a "taste of his own medicine" sort of speak. Batman quickly lost consciousness, leaving him unable to defend himself from the heinous criminals of Gotham. The Penguin then threw Batman's body in the back of car, of which he hot wired and drove to a place called Thunder Bay, an abandoned prison facility that hasn't been used in centuries.

Batwoman noticed Batman's defeat and followed close behind in the Redbird. Robin and Nightwing continued to take down as many Batwings as they could, as quickly as they could. They fought beyond their limits in this fight, they would rather die than allow this many deaths to go unanswered, "No one deserves a death like this." Nightwing thought to himself. Gordon screamed orders from rooftop using a megaphone to help his men better coordinate their defence. He showed his true courage and belief in the people of Gotham in this moment. Remaining unafraid of the odds in order to achieve victory was truly admirable. The battle was brutal and unforgiving, the Batwings killed hundreds of criminals in the streets of Gotham. It was a horrible sight to see, so many people judged and killed by one man, terrifying…

A FEW MOMENTS LATER…

Batman awoke strapped to a chair in a dark room. The room appeared to be a run down, dusty operating room. The room had one light hanging from the ceiling, illuminating very little of the room. The wooden floor and Batman were the only things that were exposed in the light really. Batman tried to force his way out of the chair but to no avail. Suddenly, Batman heard an all too familiar voice, "Isn't this funny…"


	6. Chapter 6 Definition of Heroism

Chapter 6: "Definition of Heroism"

"Tell me Bats, what made you start killing?" Said Joker.

"What are you doing here Joker?" Said Batman.

"Excellent question Bats, well I was in the neighborhood and I noticed that you were busy showing all of Gotham who's boss. I'm actually kind of jealous to be honest, to think you would given so easily is… surprising." Said Joker.

"I'm not in the mood for your games Joker." Replied Batman.

"But we haven't even started playing yet! You can't knock it till you try it first! Silly Bats."

Joker pulls a metal table in front of Batman and places a 44 magnum revolver on top of it. While he's at it, he unties Batman's right hand and down in a metal chair across from him. Now the entire room was pitch black with only the gun on the table being illuminated by the single bulb in the room. The Joker pulls up his chair and says, "See, her i'll go first." The Joker places one round in the revolver and spins the cylinder. He then points the gun to his head with a inhumanly wide smile on his face. As the Joker pulls the trigger he begins to laugh uncontrollably and then suddenly a clicking noise is heard throughout the room.

"Oh, Ha Ha HA HAHAHAHAHA! Isn't this fun Bats! Here, your turn!" Joker then puts the guns in Batman's hand. Batman looks down at the gun and trembles, he felt that rage again, that anger that made him become the man he is today. That complete hatred for all criminals and thugs throughout the planet, it filled his lungs making it hard to breathe. Batman slowly began to realize something… Batman pointed the gun at the Joker's head, gripping it tightly with his finger slowly pulling the trigger. As Batman did this, Joker said, "I knew it, you really have changed! Hehehehe ha ha ha Ha HA HAHAHAHA Do it Batman! Pull the trigger!"

Batman gritted his teeth and pressed the gun on his head. Was the Joker just garbage waiting to be taken out, should he have killed him years ago? Is this what needs to be done to protect Gotham's citizens?... After a Batman thought for a while he realized something. He had become the villain. He let the corruption in Gotham corrupt him. He is no better than the thug that murder his parents, that thug kill two people he didn't know for his own personal reason, if he were to kill the Joker, he would be doing the same thing that that thug did. Batman dropped the gun and began to breathe heavy, was this the right decision? Would this be better for Gotham in the long run? Batman didn't know anymore what the right thing was anymore, what being good really meant. Batman back into his chair and said, "No, I can't do that."

"Oh why not, i'm no different than those criminals out there. Parading through the streets like animals! If you killed me, I couldn't kill anyone anymore, is that not what you want?" Said The Joker.

"If I killed you, then i've gone down to your level. I can't show Gotham that i've been corrupted by the scum of Gotham. You've shown me what I could become. A horrible monster who kills thousands and sleeps like a baby. If we allow one man to have power over the rest of the world, then chaos will ensue. People will become jealous of that power and want it more then anything, even if it means becoming something horrifying to do so. When people experience the kind of power someone can have over you, it changes you into something new. I understand that now…"

"Oh you're no fun!" Joker then takes the gun and points it at his head. Batman ripped free of the restraints and grabbed the gun from Joker. Batman then shoved the Joker into the bar, bashing the back of his head into it. Joker laid unconscious on the stone floor. Batman cuffed the Joker to the bars and walked out of the dark room through a door on the far side of the room. Batman stepped out and he then used his wrist mounted supercomputer to deactivate the automated Batwings on currently attacking Gotham's criminals. Batman took a deep breath and looked down the bleak corridors of surrounding him. In front of him was a long corridor with several rusted jail cells on the left and right sides of the corridor. At the end of the corridor was another a steel door that appeared to be locked. Batman began walking down the hallway, checking the cells as he went along. Suddenly, a red color gas started to come out of the floor vents at an alarming rate. Before Batman had even noticed the gas it was already subsiding in his lungs. Batman began coughing aggressively, causing blood to come out of his mouth. As he did this, he could see horrifying creatures crawling out of the floor.

They resembled demons but in the shape of a horrid bat like man. They had long teeth and claws and had blood dripping from their mouths.

Batman stood and fought these beasts. He struggled to avoid their claws and teeth. Batman leapt from one end of the room to the other, beating each hellish demon into the ground. No mercy, no remorse, just a walking punching bag to let out his anger. The beasts eventually overwhelmed Batman, holding him to the ground. The beast gnawed on Batman's flesh, the blood flowed upon the floor creating a pool of his own defeat. Just before Batman was about to pass out due to blood loss, He pushed the demons away from him and got back to his feet. As he did this, the demons began to converge into one larger, more terrifying one. Batman had trouble standing, his vision was blurry but just barely he could hear a voice say, "Stop Bruce! Stop now!" Batman rubbed his eyes and realized that the demons he had just fought and killed were policemen, in front of him was Batwoman holding a gun at him.

"Please don't make me do this Bruce…" Said Batwoman.

"Put the gun down Katherine. You don't have to do this…" Replied Batman.

"You've given me no choice Bruce, You've changed. I can't trust you!" Said Batwoman.

"I...I'm sorry. I went down a path that cannot be forgiven or forgotten. I know that now."

Batwoman slowly lowers her weapon and places it back in her holster. Batman then goes to the door and throws it open. Batman stomps into a large room with 500 square feet in floor space and very tall ceilings. In the back of the room was a wooden stage with large red curtains. Once Batman and Batwoman had stepped into the room, lights flashed on, pointed towards the stage. The curtains opened wide and there stood the Riddler. In front of him was a microphone, he took it with both hands and said, "Batman! Lucky you're here, I have new riddle for you to solve. Riddle me this, A young rich boy witnesses his parents death. That young boy lives alone for many years and devotes his every breath, to what?"

Batman sighed and angrily walked unto the stage and ripped the microphone from him and threw it across the room. He grabbed the Riddler by his bright green suit and said dead into his eyes. "Finding the killer, he would spends years trying to track down the man that killed him until eventually he found him. He'd come to realize that he is afraid of him, more afraid than anything in the world, he'd realize that he is powerless to the killer and that boy would die. So instead, he'd keep to himself and help other with orphans who had the same problems that he did." As Batman said this, he gritted his teeth and held him up against the wall. "Bruce Wayne isn't Batman! You're closer to solving that Riddle then the day you started. You're just a child who wants attention." Batman then headbutts the Riddler, knocking him out instantaneously. Batman looked back at Batwoman with a curious face, almost like asking her if that was okay to do. Batwoman then says, "Jeez Bruce, well it's start I guess…"

"Come on let's get out of here." Replied Batman. As he did that he noticed the stage had a door in the back of it, hopefully leading them out of this horrible place. Batman pushed open the door to see another long hallway with a large metal door at the end of it with a glowing exit sign above it. On the right side of the hallway, was a office with a desk and several filing cabinets. On the left were more rusted jail cells. Batman carefully walked through the hallway, towards the exit. He approached the door and tried to pull it open but of course, it was locked. Batman searched the office, for some sort of key that could open the door. As he rummages through the cabinets, looking for a way out, Batwoman investigated the cells. After a few minutes searching, a alarm resounded through the hallway and a red light began to flash. Batman looked up from the desk and noticed the cell doors had slammed shut, trapping Batwoman inside. Batman ran to the cell and tried to pull it open but it was too late. Batman looked for and way out but all he found was the Scarecrow standing directly behind him.

Suddenly, Scarecrow blasts him with the same red gas, causing Batman to snarl and foam at the mouth. He was turning into a monster, not unlike one he had been before. Batman's mind was corrupted, the urge to kill sluggishly ran through his veins. Batman stood up and screamed out in anger and pain. He grabbed the Scarecrow by the throat and began to squeeze his throat. He was beginning to slip back into a state of never ending anger, He could seen nothing but filth and scum in the eyes of Scarecrow. Batman then saw Alfred in his hands once again, pleading for him to do it, to kill him once and for all. Batman let go of Alfred and instead, punched him in the face.

Scarecrow laid unconscious on the stone floor, evil in this world should be dealt with unbearable good and mercy. Today is a new day for Batman, learning the lesson he should have learned long ago. Batman ripped open the cell door, releasing Batwoman from the bars of containment Batman then placed a condensed explosive on the door and blew it open. Finally, the smoggy skies of Gotham could finally be seen. They were finally free of that horrifying facility. Batman set foot outside and as soon as he did Batman could feel a pair of handcuffs caress around his wrists. Batwoman had cuffed Batman from behind, Batman looked at her and said, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Batwoman then replied, "You have to answer for what you've done." As she said this, she aimed her handgun at Batman, ready to fire if he tried something. Batman then turned and he began walking down the marble steps to the disgusting streets of Gotham. The buildings seemed taller than ever on this night, like an intimidating monstrous force the height of giants and filled with radicals.

Batman made it to the bottom of the steps and out of his glove, a smoke pellet fell. Batman then lept over his cuffs making his arms face forward. He then used a superheated laser to melt the metal of the cuffs. Batman then quickly fired his grappling hook up to the buildings above. Batwoman fired a few shots to the rooftops but none of which hit its intended target. Batman ran from rooftop to rooftop, all the while trying to signal one of the Batwings to his location. Batwoman followed Batman close behind, firing more rounds at him as she went. Before long, the Batwing arrived and hovered slightly ahead of Batman with its cockpit open wide. Batman threw a few batarangs behind him to slow down his follower. Batwoman lept over the batarangs with little trouble, she ran harder and harder, desperately trying to catch up to Batman as she did. Batman leapt into the Batwing and quickly took off. Batman disappeared that night, no trace of him left to follow. Batman was no more, the Batcave was destroyed leaving a crater near Wayne Manor. The city of Gotham was left a horrid mess, the dead lined the streets, the lines between good and evil questioned by the city's populace, fear in the hearts of everyone…


	7. Chapter 7: The End of The Batman

Chapter 7: "The End of The Batman"

A few weeks later, Bruce walked the streets of Gotham having left Batman

behind. Bruce was currently living in an apartment on Stephen Street on the North end of Gotham. He wanted to get away from it all and start a new, but he didn't want to leave Gotham… Too many memories there.

Bruce walked down the streets, carrying a bag of groceries in each hand. The streets were quieter this night ten probably any other night in Gotham ever has been. Bruce looked across the street and saw a man and a woman in an alleyway. The man wore a mask and held a gun to the woman while aggressively gripping her arm. He held her in place and said, "Give men the money lady!" Bruce watched this happen and thought, "Should I help? But can I…" Bruce continued walking down the street, aggravated that the Gotham he grew up with remains unchanged despite his efforts to fix it. All of those years he spent to become a symbol of hope for Gotham, all for nothing. That woman lost her money that night, and no one helped her.

Later, a few weeks perhaps, Bruce went to a play called, "Fallen Hero" in honor of the Batman's legacy. The play featured ballerinas wearing black colored bat costumes and men wearing similar costumes. Bruce watched the play, and once it ended, he walked out of the theatre and began walking down the street. Bruce, walked by himself, thinking… In his thought, he paid less attention to his surroundings due to his distracting thoughts. "Had he done good in his city, would his parents be proud of him?" Suddenly, the same mugger from a few weeks before that had mugged that young lady, appeared in front of Bruce and held a gun to Bruce's face. Bruce grabbed the gun but was too late… The bullets went through his skull, leaving Bruce bleeding out on the street. The mugger stole Bruce's wallet and ran. "Were his parents proud of him?" He would find out soon enough…

THE END


	8. Epilogue: The Bat

Epilogue

A few years went by after Bruce Wayne's death. Gotham felt like they had lost a true hero in Gotham. A man who cared for everyone was a man to be mourned for in Gotham. As Bruce Wayne's funeral commenced, Robin, Nightwing, Gordon and many other citizens of Gotham laid him to rest. Many spoke on his behalf, many shed tears and many left flowers behind.

At midnight, a dark figure could be see stand over his grave. It appeared to be 8 foot Bat creature standing there, staring at the gravestone. His cape was covered in shadow and hid his entire body in shadow. The Bat looked up towards the sky and screamed out a deafening roar into the sky, bats emerged from the dark figure and fluttered out into the night… Vengeance is here, Vengeance is now!

THE END

?


End file.
